1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is one of the semiconductor devices that convert optical information into an electrical signal. Examples of the image sensor include a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
Research is being conducted on an image sensor that performs both a full mode operation and a binning mode operation.
The full mode operation is an operation of sensing an image using information of all pixels included in a pixel array. On the other hand, the binning mode operation is an operation of collecting information of selected pixels and sensing an image using the collected information.